goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Makes A New YouTube Account
Dora Makes A New YouTube Account is the 11th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "Mom, can I make a new YouTube account since you closed my old account!" Dora's mom: "What?! No!" Dora: "But mom, I want to be on YouTube again!" Dora's mom: "No daughter! You can't make a new YouTube account because you make fake VHS openings on your old YouTube account!" Dora: "I want a new YouTube account!" (10x) Dora's mom: "Dora, stop dancing upside down! You're grounded for a month! Now go to your room! One day and night in your room and one month in the house!" (Dora walks away crying) (In Dora's room) Dora: "I don't care what my mom says! I'm going to make a new YouTube account no matter what!" (Dora goes onto her computer and makes a new YouTube account) Dora: "Yay! My new YouTube account has been created! Now that my new YouTube account has been created, I'm going to make fake VHS openings!" (30 minutes later) Dora: "I finally made the opening to Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure VHS from 1972, real not fake!" Dora's mom: "Did I just hear you make a new YouTube account!" (Dora's mom walks in) Dora's mom: "You'd better tell me the truth!" Dora: "Yes." Dora's mom: "Oh! (20x) Dora! How dare you make a new YouTube account! You know that you're not allowed to make a new YouTube account ever again! That's it! You are grounded (25x) for triple humanity! Now get off the computer! I'm going to close your YouTube account!" Dora: "No!" (15x) [ Dora's mom already closed Dora's YouTube account for good. ] Dora: "No! (15x) You closed my account!" Dora's mom: "Dora! Stop crying like a baby! Now go to bed!" (Dora becomes angry) Dora's mom: "Don't even think about it!" (Dora is about to give her mom the middle finger) Dora's mom: "You better not give me the middle finger, or you'll be in bigger trouble!" (Dora flicks a bird at her mom) Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you flick the bird at me! That's it! I'm going to call Dylan Priest on the phone!" (30 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora, someone's here to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I heard that you got a new YouTube account!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you posted a new video on your account!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. Dora, Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure was made in 2004, not 1972. And Nick Jr. didn't exist until 1988!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you gave your mom the middle finger!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. I hate you and your videos." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. I'm mad at you for being back on YouTube!" Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. We can't believe that you created a new YouTube account!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a very bad (5x) student of mine." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have definitely been a very bad (5x) student of mine." Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong, strict lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: "For the last time, Mrs. Shaw. Shut the hell up! I know I have to wear diapers for the rest of my life!" Dylan Priest: "Shut up, Dora! Don't talk to Mrs. Shaw like that!" Rai: "Dora, you will receive slappings and spankings 24/7." Wally Trollman: "You will not watch my show anymore. Because my show is made by Paramount." NathanDesignerBoy7: "There's also no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Pizza Hut, and no other fast food places related to Pepsi." Dora: "Aw, come on, NathanDesignerBoy7. I want to eat at Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Pizza Hut, and other Pepsi-related fast food places, you big jerk!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "Dora, shut up and stop calling me a big jerk!" Anthony Abate: "I will send you to the Ragdoll/BBC logo if you keep on causing trouble." Slippy V: "You will be sent to the audience to teach yourself a lesson." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch all TV shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Dylan Priest: "You will also be forced to read books and play video games and toys not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon as well." Dora's mom: "I agree with everyone. Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for super humanity!" Dora: "Shut up you all! I wish you were all freaking dead while you freaks were ate to death and you pieces of crap were beaten to death by Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur, Goomba and Ronald McDonald!" Dora's mom: "Oh! (25x) Dora! How dare you tell us to shut up and wish we were all dead! That's it! I'm taking you to the airport! Now get in the car!" (Dora and her mom are in the car driving the airport) Dora: "Mom, where am I going?" Dora's mom: "You're going to Tanzania for your punishment! And further more if you escape from Tanzania, you will be grounded for super humanity! Understand?" (Later) (At the airport) Airport Manager: "Can I help you?" Dora's mom: "Yes! I would like one ticket for my daughter to Tanzania please." Airport Manager: "OK." (At the airport waiting area) Airport Speaker: "Flight 61 to Tanzania is now boarding on gate 26." (Dora enters the plane crying) (Dora is on the plane crying) Dora: "This is going to be a torture!" (10 hours later) (Dora leaves the plane crying) (In Tanzania) Dora: "Why did I get sent to Tanzania?" (A lion appears and starts chasing Dora) Dora: "Oh god! Help me!" The End.